


¡¿Por qué yo?!

by mrgg417517



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgg417517/pseuds/mrgg417517
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En la batalla final, en medio de la lucha de Harry Potter contra Voldemort, Draco Malfoy se ve fatalmente implicado, dando lugar a otra historia, a la misma historia.<br/>¿Quieres conocer la diferencia?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Beteado por Alisangale

El caos reinaba en el exterior del colegio. Los centauros habían llegado cargando contra los mortífagos, logrando dispersarlos; se podía sentir la tierra retumbante por los pies de los gigantes que estaban siendo atacados por enormes criaturas aladas: thestrals y un hipogrifo, que arañaban sus ojos y golpeaban sus cabezas; en medio de ese alboroto, un pequeño gigante golpeaba y mordía a sus congéneres.  
Por todo esto, los magos, tanto defensores de Hogwarts como mortífagos, se veían forzados a ir entrando en el castillo si no querían ser aplastados. Los cuerpos que caían, alcanzados por maleficios y maldiciones, eran pisoteados o por la multitud en retirada o por la propia reyerta. 

Entre el gentío de alumnos que habían salido a ver la llegada victoriosa de Lord Voldemort, Draco fue también empujado a entrar en el vestíbulo. Estaba buscando a sus padres y los vio al otro lado de la puerta, unos pasos detrás del Lord, ocultándose de los hechizos que volaban por el aire. Intentó alcanzarlos pero la multitud lo arrastraba desde el Vestíbulo hacia el Gran Salón. Temió por sus padres, demasiado cerca del centro de la acción. En el interior, la lucha continuaba, siendo los alumnos de séptimo los principales defensores del colegio. 

Draco se mantuvo cerca de la salida, medio oculto entre las sombras de un rincón. No deseaba ser parte de esa guerra, nunca lo quiso realmente. Al ver ahora a sus compañeros luchar y caer se estaba enfrentando a sus grandes miedos. Y no eran solo los estudiantes, parecían haber llegado también las familias y amigos de estos, también a los habitantes de Hogsmeade, y magos venidos de todas partes, para defender el último bastión. 

De pronto, un gran estruendo llamó la atención de Draco, quien se asomó hacia la puerta que comunicaba con las cocinas. Había sido sacada de sus goznes y estaba siendo atravesada por decenas de elfos domésticos, armados con cuchillos. Estos pequeños seres pronto se lanzaron al ataque de los mortífagos, apuñalando los tobillos y pantorrillas. 

A donde quiera que mirara, veía mortífagos doblegados por el puro peso del número de defensores, superados por hechizos, sacándose flechas de las heridas, siendo apuñalados en las piernas por los elfos, o simplemente intentando escapar, pero tragados por la horda que seguía entrando. Y, en el centro del Gran Salón, Lord Voldemort se encontraba en el foco mismo de la batalla. 

Una mano lo agarró por detrás, alejándolo de la puerta. Su madre lo encerró en un fuerte abrazo mientras lloraba lágrimas de tensión. “Estás vivo”, repetía una y otra vez. Sobre su hombro pudo ver la cansada y resignada cara de su padre, que con un simple gesto le hizo saber que de nuevo eran una familia, que estaban juntos. 

La lucha a su alrededor se paralizó y el silencio los sacó de su pequeño mundo. Harry Potter, al que creían muerto, a quien el Lord les dijo que había matado, estaba ahí. Todos callaron completamente cuando Lord Voldemort y Potter se miraron el uno al otro, y empezaron, al mismo tiempo, a girar en círculos. 

—No quiero que ningún otro ayude —dijo Potter en voz alta, y en el silencio absoluto su voz sonó como un vociferador—. Así es como debe ser. Tengo que ser yo. 

—Potter no quiere decir eso, —gritó a su vez el Lord. Sus ojos rojos estaban abiertos de par en par—. Así no es como funciona, ¿verdad? ¿A quién vas a utilizar como escudo hoy, Potter? 

—A nadie, —dijo Potter simplemente—. No hay más Horrocruxes. Solos tú y yo. Ninguno puede vivir mientras el otro sobreviva, y uno de nosotros está a punto de desaparecer para siempre. 

¿Horrocruxes? ¿Qué era eso? ¿Y por qué el Lord reaccionó a su mención? 

—¿Uno de nosotros? —Se burló el Lord, aunque se notaba la tensión en su cuerpo y sus ojos rojos fijos en Potter seguían cada uno de sus movimientos, por si debía atacar, todo desde que mencionó “horrocruxes”—. ¿Crees que serás tú, eh, el chico que ha sobrevivido por accidente y porque Dumbledore tiraba de sus cuerdas? 

—¿Fue un accidente cuando me salvó mi madre? —preguntó Potter. 

Ambos se movían lentamente de lado, en un círculo perfecto, manteniendo la misma distancia el uno del otro, no existía más gente en el Salón para ellos. 

—¿Accidente cuando decidí luchar en ese cementerio? ¿Accidente que no me defendiera esta noche, y aún así sobreviviera, volviendo para luchar? 

—¡Accidentes! —gritó Lord Voldemort, pero aún así no atacaba. 

Y Draco se preguntó cuándo iban a matarse de una vez, a ser posible mutuamente, y librar así al Mundo Mágico de sus míseras existencias. Sus padres lo mantenían junto a ellos, abrazados, siendo espectadores, como todos, del singular duelo. La multitud de observadores parecía congelada, como petrificados y los cientos de personas del Vestibulo parecían contener la respiración. Todo por no perderse ni una sílaba de esta singular conversación. 

—Accidentes, casualidades,… También el hecho de que te escondes y gimoteas tras las faldas de grandes hombres y mujeres, ¡y me permites matarles en tu lugar! 

—No matarás a nadie más esta noche—dijo Potter mientras giraban, y se miraban directamente a los ojos—. No podrás volver a matar nunca a ninguno de ellos, ¿no lo coges? Estaba preparado para morir para evitar que hicieras daño a esta gente... 

—¡Pero no lo hiciste! 

—...tenía intención de hacerlo y eso es lo que cuenta. Hice lo que hizo mi madre, protegerles de ti. ¿No has notado cómo ninguno de los hechizos que les has lanzado les han tocado? No puedes torturarles, no puedes tocarles. No has aprendido de tus errores, Riddle, ¿verdad? 

—Te atreves... 

Su padre contuvo la respiración al escuchar a Potter llamar al Lord por ese nombre, para luego murmurar “¿Cómo? ¿Cómo sabe eso?” 

—Si, me atrevo —le respondió Potter—. Sé cosas que tú no sabes, Tom Riddle. 

¿Sería ese el verdadero nombre del Lord, su nombre de nacimiento? Qué vulgar; no le extrañaba que lo odiara. 

—Sé un montón de cosas que tú no; ¿quieres oír algunas, antes de cometer otro gran error? 

Se mantenían andando en círculos, perdidos el uno en el otro. 

—¿El amor de nuevo? —dijo al fin Lord Voldemort con burla—. La solución favorita de Dumbledore, que él afirmaba conquistaba a la muerte, aunque el amor no evitó que cayera de la torre y se rompiera como un muñeco de cera vieja. Amor, que no evitó que aplastara a tu madre sangre sucia como a una cucaracha, Potter... Y nadie parece amarte a ti lo suficiente como para adelantarse esta vez e interceptar mi maldición. ¿Qué evitará entonces que mueras cuando ataque? 

—Sólo una cosa. 

—Si no es el amor lo que te salvará otra vez, debes creer que tienes una magia que yo no tengo, o alguna otra cosa, ¿un arma más poderosa que la mía? 

—Ambas creo —le respondió Potter, y Draco pudo ver el destello de sorpresa cruzar la cara del Lord, aunque se disipó instantáneamente. 

Lord Voldemort empezó a reír, y el sonido, enloquecido y sin humor, fue más aterrador que sus gritos, resonando a través del silencioso Salón. Los nervios de Draco estaban a punto de romperse y volteó su mirada, dando la espalda al espectáculo. Solo quería que todo terminara cuanto antes, a ser posible, y que su vida volviera a ser perfecta. Sin hombres lobo rondando su casa, sin cadáveres en las celdas ni en el comedor, sin gritos desgarradores que le impedían dormir. Solo quería irse a casa, a la casa que siempre conoció, y olvidar toda esta locura. 

—¿Crees que conoces magia que yo no? —Volvió a hablar el Lord— ¿Que yo, Lord Voldemort, que ha realizado magia con la que ni siquiera el propio Dumbledore habría soñado jamás? 

—Oh, soñó con ella, la conocía. Pero era más inteligente que tú, lo suficiente como para no hacerla. 

—¡Quieres decir que era débil! —gritó Lord Voldemort—. Demasiado débil como para atreverse, demasiado débil como para coger lo que podría haber sido suyo, ¡lo que será mío! 

—No, era más astuto que tú —dijo Potter—, mejor mago, y mejor hombre. 

—¡Yo ordené la muerte de Albus Dumbledore! —Draco tembló ante esos recuerdos, siendo confortado por el suave abrazo de su madre. 

—Crees haberlo hecho —le gritó a su vez Potter—, pero estás equivocado. 

Sintió cómo la multitud del Salón se movía, cuando cientos de personas alrededor de las paredes respiraron como una, incluyéndolos a ellos, a los Malfoy. Él, Draco, sabía mejor que nadie sobre lo que estaban hablando, y se negó a seguir escuchando. Pero Merlín no oyó su pedido. 

—¡Dumbledore está muerto! –Lord Voldemort arrojó las palabras a Harry como si estas le causaran un dolor insoportable— Su cuerpo se pudre en una tumba de mármol en los terrenos de este castillo. Yo le vi, Potter, ¡y no volverá! 

—Si, Dumbledore está muerto, —dijo Potter tranquilamente—. Pero no fuiste tú quien lo mató. Eligió su propia forma de morir, la eligió meses antes de morir, lo arregló todo con el hombre al que creías tu sirviente. 

¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué estaba diciendo Potter? Draco se volvió, la conversación había tomado un giro muy interesante, y ahora era todo oídos. No quería perderse ni una sola palabra. 

—¿Qué sueño infantil es este? 

—Severus Snape no era uno de tus hombres —dijo Potter, arrancando a una buena fracción de los oyentes un murmullo de incredulidad. ¿Severus espía de la Orden? Draco miró a sus padres, en cuyos ojos vio la misma sorpresa e incredulidad que lo llenaba a él—. Lo era de Dumbledore. De Dumbledore desde el momento en que empezarse a perseguir a mi madre. Y nunca lo comprendiste, porque es la única cosa que no puedes entender. ¿Nunca viste a Snape conjurar un Patronus, Riddle? 

Lord Voldemort no respondió. Continuaron girando uno alrededor del otro como lobos dispuestos a hacer trizas al otro. 

—El Patronus de Snape era una cierva —continuó Potter—, como el de mi madre, porque la amó durante casi toda su vida, desde que eran niños. Deberías haberlo notado, te pidió que le perdonaras la vida, ¿verdad? 

—La deseaba, eso era todo —dijo Lord Voldemort con desprecio—, pero cuando desapareció, él estuvo de acuerdo en que habían otras mujeres, y de sangre pura, que le merecerían... 

—Por supuesto que te dijo eso. Pero fue espía de Dumbledore desde el momento en que la amenazaste, y ha estado trabajando contra ti desde entonces! ¡Dumbledore ya se estaba muriendo cuando Snape acabó con él! 

—¡Eso no importa! –chilló Voldemort, que había seguido cada palabra de Potter con absoluta atención, pero ahora dejó escapar un cacareo de risa enloquecida— ¡No importa si Snape era mío o de Dumbledore, o qué mezquinos obstáculos trató de poner en mi camino! Los aplasté como aplasté a tu madre, ¡el supuesto gran amor de Snape! ¡Oh, pero todo cobra sentido, Potter, y de formas que tú no entiendes! ¡Dumbledore estaba intentando mantener la Varita de Sauco lejos de mí! Su intención era que Snape fuera el auténtico amo de la varita! Pero yo voy por delante de ti, muchachito. ¡Cogí la varita antes de que consiguieras poner tus mantos en ella! ¡Entendí la verdad antes que tú! ¡Maté a Severus Snape hace tres horas, y la Varita de Sauco, la Vara de la Muerte, la Varita del Destino es verdaderamente mía! ¡El último plan de Dumbledore salió mal, Harry Potter! 

—Sí, lo hizo. Tienes razón. Pero antes de que me mates, te aconsejo que pienses en lo que has hecho… Piensa, e intenta sentir algo de remordimiento, Riddle… 

—¿Qué es esto? 

Eso mismo pensó Draco. ”¿A qué viene esto ahora?”. Él quería, necesitaba saber la verdad sobre la muerte de Dumbledore y su papel en ella. No podía estar tranquilo y Potter iba y se salía de contexto. “¡Estúpido cara-rajada!” 

—Es tu última oportunidad —continuó Potter como si el Lord no hubiera preguntado nada—, todo lo que te queda… He visto lo que hubieras sido de otro modo… Sé un hombre… Inténtalo… Intenta sentir algún remordimiento… 

—¿Te atreves…? —dijo Lord Voldemort de nuevo. 

—Sí, me atrevo —le contestó Potter—, porque el último plan de Dumbledore no se ha vuelto contra mí en absoluto. Se ha vuelto contra ti, Riddle. 

La mano de Lord Voldemort estaba temblando sobre la Varita de Sauco, y Potter aferraba la de Draco muy firmemente. El momento decisivo, estaba a solo unos segundos, todos podían sentirlo. 

—La varita todavía no funciona apropiadamente para ti porque mataste a la persona equivocada. Severus Snape nunca fue el auténtico amo de la Varita de Sauco. Nunca derrotó a Dumbledore. 

—Le mató… 

—¿No has estado escuchando? ¡Snape nunca derrotó a Dumbledore! ¡La muerte de Dumbledore estaba planeada! Dumbledore tenía intención de morir, sin ser derrotado, el último amo de la varita! ¡Si todo hubiera salido tal y como estaba planeado, el poder de la varita habría muerto con él, porque nunca ha sido derrotado! 

—¡Pero entonces, Potter, Dumbledore fue tan amable de darme la varita! –la voz de Lord Voldemort se sacudía con malicioso placer—. ¡Robé la varita de la tumba de su último amo! ¡La cogí contra los deseos del último amo! ¡El poder es mío! 

—¿Todavía no lo coges, verdad, Riddle? ¡La posesión de la varita no es suficiente! Sujetarla, utilizarla, no la hace realmente tuya. ¿Nunca escuchaste a Ollivander? La varita elige al mago… La Varita de Sauco reconoció a un nuevo amo antes de que Dumbledore muriera, alguien que nunca puso su mano en ella. El nuevo amo le quitó la varita a Dumbledore contra su voluntad, desarmándolo, sin comprender nunca lo que había hecho exactamente, o que la varita más peligrosa del mundo le había otorgado su lealtad… 

El corazón de Draco se detuvo en ese instante, cuando comprendió lo que Potter estaba diciendo, lo que sus palabras significaban, lo que él nuca supo. 

—El auténtico amo de la Varita de Sauco es Draco Malfoy. 

La sorpresa fue general, y aunque nadie comprendía exactamente de qué estaban hablando, quedó patente la importancia de ese hecho. Sobre todo para un incrédulo Draco. 

—¿Y qué? —dijo suavemente el Lord—¿Acaso no son los Malfoy mis seguidores? ¡Draco! ¡Draco Malfoy! —gritó sin dejar de mirar a Potter—. Ven aquí —Levantó un brazo, esperando. 

En su rincón, aún abrazado a sus padres, el rostro de Draco se volvió más blanco de la cal. Un par de empujones después, avanzó hacia el centro, donde se encontraban los dos adversarios. 

—Ven aquí, muchacho —Lord Voldemort lo acercó, anteponiéndolo a él y depositando la varita que ostentaba en su mano—. Mata a Potter. —le ordenó sujetando la mano de Draco con la suya, al tiempo que la levantaba y empuñaba famosa la Varita de Sauco contra Potter. 

Draco estaba temblando en manos de Lord Voldemort, mientras observa a Potter frente a él. No había sido capaz de matar a Dumbledore, ¿cómo creían que podría acabar con Potter? ¿Magia? ¡Oh, sí! ¡Mierda! Estaba perdido. 

Sentía aprensión del cuerpo tras él. Siendo el nuevo dueño de la dichosa varita, no dudaba que, nada más acabar el duelo, y si gracias a Merlín salía victorioso, el Lord acabaría con él ahí mismo. No podía permitir que nadie más que él fuera el dueño de la dichosa Varita de Sauco. 

Pero Potter tampoco se lo pondría fácil, no. No se dejaría el maldito matar de una vez por todas, y que así la oscuridad lo inundara todo. No. Potter tenía que hacerse el héroe, tenía que salvar al mundo de los malvados mortífagos, tenía que destruir al Señor Tenebroso y hacer ganar al bando de la Luz. ¡Necio! 

Cuántos enfrentamientos, cuántas peleas, riñas, maldiciones y heridas habían compartido en esos años, y que la última tuviera que costar la vida de uno de ellos. ¡Qué irónico! Durante años los profesores intentaron impedir precisamente eso, y ahí estaban, una vez más, ¡dando el espectáculo! Pero esta vez McGonagall no los iba a interrumpir, ni Severus… 

Y no lo encontró. No encontró en su interior el odio que siempre creyó sentir hacia Potter, el que le ayudaría a lanzar el Avada Kedavra final. Los últimos meses, los últimos días, las últimas horas, lo habían consumido. Luchar entre ellos no los llevó a nada durante más de siete años. Tal vez era el momento de cambiar las cosas. Acaso aún hubiera esperanza para él. Tal vez Dumbledore no estaba tan loco, ni tan equivocado, como siempre pensó. 

Miró a sus padres, sabiendo que, tal vez,… No, tal vez no; sabiendo que era la última vez que los veía. Su madre vio la determinación en sus ojos, la despedida de su único hijo, y enterró el rostro en el cuello de su padre. Quien, por extraño que pareciese, volvía a mirarlo con arrogancia y orgullo. ¿Creería que iba a matar a Potter? ¿Qué recuperaría el prestigio ante Lord Voldemort? No lo sabía, no podía leer su mente. Además, ya no le importaba. Había tomado una decisión, por una vez en su vida, se mantendría fiel a ella aunque le costase la vida. 

—No. 

Su murmuro se elevó por encima del silencio, al tiempo que soltaba la varita. 

Lord Voldemort, quien siempre mantuvo sujeta su mano, la tomó en el mismo instante que lo empujaba hacia Potter. Con la Varita de Sauco de nuevo en su mano, y Draco cayendo hacia su adversario, el Lord apuntó a Potter y gritó su maldición. 

—¡Avada Kedavra! 

—¡Expelliarmus! —gritó a su vez Potter. 

Al trastabillar para mantenerse en pie tras el empuje, ambos hechizos impactaron de lleno en el cuerpo de Draco, en el centro de su pecho y el de su espalda, respectivamente, sumergiéndolo durante unos segundos en una cegadora luz dorada. El sucio y desconcertado rostro de Potter fue lo último que vio antes de caer en la más absoluta oscuridad. 

No había nada, no sentía nada. El vacío parecía rodearlo, aunque no podía asegurarlo, ya que no era consciente de su cuerpo. El tiempo transcurría, mientras Draco comenzaba a preguntarse sobre “el más allá”. Existían fantasmas y cuadros vivientes de personas muertas, pero lo que había después de la muerte seguía siendo un misterio. Uno que pronto conocería, o eso pensó. 

Un pitido comenzó a sonar, muy débil. Tanto que creyó estar imaginándolo. Pero poco a poco iba subiendo de volumen, perturbando ese estado de… ¿oquedad? Cada vez se hacía más fuerte y desagradable, hasta que Draco no pudo aguantar más y… 

Draco despertó por el ensordecedor sonido que salía de algún lugar a la derecha de su cabeza. Miró y vio un horrible reloj en cuya parte superior había una campana que no dejaba de chocar contra los lados, provocando el horrible ruido. Sin mucho esfuerzo lo lanzó hacia la pared frente a él, haciéndose de nuevo el silencio. 

¿Reloj? ¿Pared? ¿Habitación? Bueno, una muy sucia, pequeña y asquerosa, pero habitación al fin y al cabo. Sorprendido, Draco volvió a abrir los ojos y se levantó de lo que parecía una pequeña cama. Emocionado, miró alrededor, intentando averiguar dónde estaba. 

En la habitación había estanterías llenas de cosas extrañas, aunque algunas sí las conocía, como la jaula y algunos libros. Además estaba la cama de la que se había levantado y un baúl, sobre el que había estado el reloj. Sintió deseos de salir y buscar a alguien que le pudiera decir dónde estaba, pero la puerta cerrada no le inspiraba mucha confianza. 

Los cachivaches de las estanterías no lo animaban a husmear, por lo que decidió abrir el baúl. Dentro descubrió ropa de mala calidad y escaso gusto. Pero fue lo que halló en el fondo lo que llamó su atención: un caldero, un telescopio y libros, libros para Hogwarts. Exactamente los de primer curso, si no recordaba mal. 

Sacó de entre toda esa basura una túnica para vestirse. Pero necesitaba algo más, ya que tenía puesto un pijama de lo más vulgar. Pasó un buen rato antes de que encontrara ropa medianamente aceptable, pues tras probarse varios conjuntos, y a pesar de verse usados, comprobó que muy pocos eran de su talla. 

Estaba sentado sopesando sus opciones cuando una lechuza blanca entró por la ventana y se posó en el cabezal de la cama. No llevaba ningún mensaje ni nada en sus patas, así que dedujo, por la jaula vacía, que debía de ser la lechuza de ahí. Siendo “ahí” el lugar donde se encontraba ahora. 

Sin mucha confianza, le indicó al animal que entrara en su jaula, ilusionándose al ser obedecido al instante. Eso indicaba que la lechuza no solamente era de “ahí”, sino que le pertenecía. Buscó algún tipo de comida para recompensar al animal por su buen comportamiento, asombrándose de no encontrar absolutamente anda. ¡Qué tipo de mago no compraba premios para sus mascotas! 

Un momento, la lechuza lo había obedecido. No era una simple ave, sino una entrenada. ¿Y si escribía algo? Pero, ¿a quién? Lo último que recordaba era estar en medio del duelo entre Potter y Lord Voldemort, tras lo que creyó morir. Más podía asegurar que no estaba muerto, salvo que al morir pasaras a un extraño mundo paralelo. Pero no. No se sentía muerto. 

Se examinó detenidamente, lamentándose por no encontrar en todo el cuarto ni un solo espejo. Hasta entonces no se había fijado en sí mismo, demasiado ocupado intentando descubrir dónde estaba. Pero ahora que se veía, y por extraño que le resultase el pensarlo, no se reconocía. Él jamás había tenido las rodillas huesudas, ¡ese no era su cuerpo! 

Desesperado, pasó, como siempre, la mano por su cabello. O al menos lo intentó. Algo le hacía difícil el avanzar por entre lo que se sentía como lana. ¡Ese no era su pelo! Alterado, comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación intentando encontrar una explicación a todo esto. 

“Necesito un espejo”. No podía seguir “ahí” sin saber dónde estaba ni cómo era. Abrió la puerta que lo separaba del mundo y no encontró más que un pasillo que terminaba en una escalera. Había otras cuatro puertas, además de por la que se asomaba, todas cerradas. Por lo que decidió bajar a inspeccionar. ¡A saber qué había tras esas puertas! 

Nada más bajar vio un recibidor con un gran espejo, por lo que se paró frente a este para poder mirarse. La imagen que le devolvía de él era la de un niño, flaco y muy bajo para su edad, ya que debía de tener once años según los libros del baúl. Estaba pálido y demacrado. Tenía el rostro delgado, pelo negro y ojos de color verde brillante. Llevaba gafas redondas, pegadas con cinta adhesiva. Con una mano temblorosa apartó el pelo que cubría su frente. Allí había una cicatriz. Una cicatriz con la forma de un relámpago. 

Huyó a la mugrienta habitación, y se dejó caer en la destartalada cama cerrando los ojos. Tal vez cuando los volviera a abrir estuviera muerto, como debía de ser. Muerto y enterrado. Ya que cualquier cosa era mejor que ser Harry Potter. ”¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué yo?!”


	2. Capitulo 1

La puerta se abrió, golpeando contra la pared, dando paso a un obeso y desagradable hombre. Éste lo miró como si fuera la suciedad que se esconde bajo las uñas de los pies de un gigante.

—En cinco minutos te quiero en el coche o te vas andando — y desapareció.

Draco vio el espacio vacío y suspiró. Le habían pasado cosas asombrosas y extraordinarias a lo largo de su corta vida, pero ser Potter las sobrepasaba a todas. No sabía cómo había llegado ahí, ni por qué había ocurrido. Ni tan siquiera sabía si este Potter era quien él conocía u otro. Ni en qué mundo se encontraba.

Demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta. Por lo que, hasta que averiguara cómo volver —a su cuerpo, a su vida, a su mundo— lo mejor que podía hacer era comportarse como quien se veía y adaptarse. Con esa idea en mente, observó su entorno. Baúl, ropa desperdigada que él mismo sacó de éste, lechuza, muggle que lo va ha transportar y Potter. Bajó las escaleras y observó hasta dar con lo que buscaba. En una pared había colgado un calendario, según el cual era uno de septiembre de 1991.

Arrastrando los pies, volvió a la habitación, tomó el baúl y la jaula, con la lechuza en su interior, y bajó, golpeando el culo del baúl en cada escalón hasta llegar a la puerta. La abrió y salió, viendo frente a él uno de esos artefactos que los muggles utilizaban para moverse de un lugar a otro. Así, en escasos minutos estaba sentado junto a un niño muggle en el coche, con el seboso y una mujer, que más parecía un caballo raquítico, en los asientos delanteros.

Llegaron a la estación de tren de King’s Cross y el seboso cargó el baúl en un carrito y lo llevó por la estación. Draco lo siguió a través de la gente hasta que se detuvo, mirando a los andenes con una sonrisa perversa. 

—Bueno, aquí estás, muchacho. Andén nueve, andén diez... Tú andén debería estar en el medio, pero parece que aún no lo han construido, ¿no? 

Tenía razón, por supuesto. Había un gran número nueve sobre un andén, un número diez sobre el otro y, en el medio, nada. 

Sin alterarse, porque ya tenía bastante con lo que le ocurría como para molestarse por la impertinencia de un simple muggle, Draco tomó el carrito de las manos del seboso y lo empujó hacia la barrera entre los dos andenes. 

No se molestó en mirar hacia atrás cuando la locomotora de vapor, de color escarlata, apareció en el andén lleno de gente. Un rótulo decía: «Expreso de Hogwarts, 11 h». Tras él una arcada de hierro indicaba «Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos». 

Los primeros vagones ya estaban repletos de estudiantes, algunos asomados por las ventanillas para hablar con sus familiares, otros discutiendo sobre los asientos que iban a ocupar. Draco empujó su carrito por el andén hasta el centro del tren, en el que subió y fue buscando un asiento vacío. Pasó al lado de un chico de cara redonda, al que reconoció como Longbottom.

—Abuelita, he vuelto a perder mi sapo. 

—Oh, Neville —oyó que suspiraba la anciana. 

¡Un sapo! ¡Por favor! Hacía siglos que pasaron de moda. Un muchacho de pelos tiesos estaba rodeado por un grupo. 

—Déjanos mirar, Lee, vamos. 

El muchacho levantó la tapa de la caja que llevaba en los brazos, y los que lo rodeaban gritaron cuando del interior salió una larga cola peluda. 

Draco se abrió paso hasta que encontró un compartimiento vacío, cerca del final del tren. Primero puso a la lechuza y luego comenzó a empujar el baúl hacia el fondo del vagón. Lo dejó a sus pies, pues sabía que no podría subirlo sin usar magia, y aún no se había decidido a tocar la varita de Potter. ¿Le funcionaría? ¿Lo reconocería como dueño? ¿O se pasaría todo el año fracaso tras fracaso como Longbottom? Mejor no pensar en ello. Saldría de allí, fuera donde fuese.

Draco sentado al lado de la ventanilla, medio oculto, pudo observar cómo la familia de las comadrejas se acercaba al vagón donde él estaba. Era difícil equivocarse, siento tantos y todos pelirrojos. La madre, una mujer regordeta acababa de sacar un pañuelo. 

—Ron, tienes algo en la nariz. 

El menor de los varones Comadreja, Ron Comadreja, a los once años. Era alto, flacucho, con manos y pies grandes, lleno de pecas y con una nariz enorme. En una palabra: feo. 

La comadreja trató de esquivar a su madre, pero esta lo sujetó y comenzó a frotarle la punta de la nariz. 

—Mamá, déjame —exclamó apartándose. 

—¿Ah, el pequeñito Ronnie tiene algo en su naricita? —dijo uno de los gemelos. 

—Cállate —dijo la comadreja. 

—¿Dónde está Percy? —preguntó la madre. 

—Ahí viene. 

El mayor de los muchachos se acercaba a ellos. Ya se había puesto la ondulante túnica negra de Hogwarts, y Draco notó que tenía la insignia plateada con la P de prefecto en el pecho. 

—No me puedo quedar mucho, mamá —dijo—. Estoy delante, los prefectos tenemos dos compartimientos... 

—Oh, ¿tú eres un prefecto, Percy? —dijo uno de los gemelos, con aire de gran sorpresa—. Tendrías que habérnoslo dicho, no teníamos idea. 

Esta conversación, además de estúpida, carecía de su interés, pero consideró que debía resignarse y prestar atención a todo, para así averiguar las similitudes y diferencias entre esta y su anterior vida. Había decidido adaptarse, no hacerse notar, comportarse como quien se suponía que era, por lo que cualquier conocimiento era importante. Incluso “esa” conversación, aunque tampoco puso mucho interés.

—Espera, creo que recuerdo que nos dijo algo —dijo el otro gemelo—. Una vez... 

—O dos... 

—Un minuto... 

—¡Todo el verano!- dijeron ambos.

—Oh, callaos —dijo Percy, el prefecto. 

—Y de todos modos, ¿por qué Percy tiene túnica nueva? —dijo uno de los gemelos. 

—Porque él es un prefecto—dijo afectuosamente la madre—. Muy bien, cariño, que tengas un buen año. Envíame una lechuza cuando llegues allá. 

Besó a Percy en la mejilla y el muchacho se fue. Luego se volvió hacia los gemelos. 

—Ahora, vosotros dos... Este año os tenéis que portar bien. Si recibo una lechuza más diciéndome que habéis hecho... estallar un inodoro o... 

—¿Hacer estallar un inodoro? Nosotros nunca hemos hecho nada de eso. 

—Pero es una gran idea, mamá. Gracias. 

—No tiene gracia. Y cuidad de Ron. 

—No te preocupes, el pequeño Ronnie estará seguro con nosotros. 

—Cállate —dijo otra vez la comadreja. Era casi tan alto como los gemelos y su nariz todavía estaba rosada, en donde su madre la había frotado. 

Se oyó el silbido del tren, clara señal de que pronto partirían. 

—Daos prisa —dijo la madre, y los tres chicos subieron al tren. Se asomaron por la ventanilla para que los besara y la hermanita menor comenzó a llorar. 

—No llores, Ginny, vamos a enviarte muchas lechuzas. 

—Y un inodoro de Hogwarts. 

—¡George! 

—Era una broma, mamá. 

El tren comenzó a moverse. Draco vio a la madre de los muchachos agitando la mano y a la hermanita, mitad llorando, mitad riendo, corriendo para seguir al tren, hasta que éste comenzó a acelerar y entonces se quedó saludando. 

Las casas pasaban a toda velocidad por la ventanilla. Draco sintió una ola de nerviosismo. No sabía lo que iba a pasar... pero al menos era Hogwarts, terreno conocido. 

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y entró la comadreja. 

—¿Hay alguien sentado ahí? —Preguntó, señalando el asiento opuesto a él—. Todos los demás vagones están llenos. 

Draco sopesó sus opciones y al final negó con la cabeza. La comadreja se sentó frente a él y le lanzó una mirada, desviando luego la vista rápidamente hacia la ventanilla, disimulando. Todavía tenía una mancha negra en la nariz. 

—Eh, Ron. 

Los gemelos aparecieron del pasillo. 

—Mira, nosotros nos vamos a la mitad del tren, porque Lee Jordan tiene una tarántula gigante y vamos a verla. 

—De acuerdo —murmuró la comadreja. 

—¡Eh! Somos Fred y George Weasley, y este es nuestro hermanito Ronnie. ¿Cómo te llamas? —le pregunto un gemelo.

No tenía salida. Esperanzado, apartó el flequillo de su frente y dejó que los gemelos vieran la cicatriz. 

—¿Potter? —Dijo el otro gemelo—, ¿eres Harry Potter? —sus esperanzas murieron con esas palabras.

Era Harry Potter.

Su silencio debió de indicarles que no era el mejor momento para conocerse, porque los gemelos se miraron y se prepararon para salir.

—Nos veremos después, entonces. 

—Hasta luego —dijo la comadreja. Los gemelos salieron y cerraron la puerta. 

—¿Eres realmente Harry Potter? —dejó escapar Ron. 

Draco asintió en silencio. 

—¿Así que eso es lo que Quien-tú-sabes...? 

—Prefiero no hablar —le cortó Draco.

Y, para asegurarse que entendiera el mensaje, se volvió a mirar por la ventanilla. El tren pasaba por campos llenos de vacas y ovejas. Se quedaron mirando un rato, en silencio, el paisaje. 

A eso de las doce y media se produjo un alboroto en el pasillo, y una mujer de cara sonriente, con hoyuelos, se asomó y les dijo: 

—¿Queréis algo del carrito, guapos? 

Draco, que no había desayunado, se levantó de un salto, pero las orejas de Ron se pusieron rojas y murmuró que había llevado bocadillos. Seguramente el pobretón no tuviera ni un knuts. Draco salió al pasillo, tenía los bolsillos repletos de monedas de oro, plata y bronce, que había sacado del baúl y estaba listo para comprarse todas las barras de chocolate que pudiera llevar. La mujer tenía Grageas Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores, chicle, ranas de chocolate, empanada de calabaza, pasteles de caldero, varitas de regaliz y otra cantidad de delicias que Draco había extrañado, ya que de adulto se suponía que no debían de gustarle los dulces. Un mago de verdad no comía chucherías. Así que aprovechó su vuelta a la infancia y compró de todo.

La comadreja lo miraba asombrado, mientras Draco depositaba las distintas bolsas sobre el asiento vacío junto a él. 

—Tienes hambre, ¿verdad? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

—No —le respondió justo antes de dar un gran mordisco a su empanada de calabaza. 

La comadreja había sacado un arrugado paquete, con cuatro bocadillos. Separó uno y dijo: 

—Mi madre siempre se olvida de que no me gusta la carne en conserva. 

Y vio como comenzaba a comer, con bastante desgana, uno de los otros tres. Después de comer unas cuantas ranas de chocolate, Draco las apartó para abrir una bolsa de grageas de todos los sabores. 

—Tienes que tener cuidado con ésas —dijo de pronto la comadreja—. Cuando dice «todos los sabores», es eso lo que quiere decir. Ya sabes, tienes todos los comunes, como chocolate, menta y naranja, pero también puedes encontrar espinacas, hígado y callos. George dice que una vez encontró una con sabor a duende. 

Draco lo miró, sin saber qué decirle, pero la ávida mirada de la comadreja hacia sus dulces era muy molesta.

—¿Quieres una?

La comadreja eligió una verde, la observó con cuidado y mordió un pedacito. 

—Puaj... ¿Ves? Coles. 

Pasaron un buen rato comiendo las grageas de todos los sabores. Draco encontró tostadas, coco, judías cocidas, fresa, curry, hierbas, café, sardinas y fue lo bastante curioso como para morder la punta de una gris, que la comadreja no quiso ni tocar y resultó ser pimienta. Sumergido en el ambiente, compartió con el pelirrojo sus dulces.

—Siempre oí de ti, pero nadie sabía dónde estabas. ¿Te criaste con tu familia muggle?

Draco lo miró y asintió con la cabeza, dejando que fuera el otro el que hablara todo el tiempo. Entre las pocas ganas que tenía de relacionarse y su necesidad de información, prefería hacer de oyente.

—¡Qué suerte! Eres hijo único…. Es decir, no lo digo porque me alegre que tus padres murieran pero… —el color de su rostro iba subiendo tonos con cada palabra—. Nosotros somos siete hermanos, y es un auténtico martirio. Ya has conocido a los gemelos. Soy el sexto y todos han ido a Hogwarts. Por lo que tengo el listón muy alto. Bill y Charlie ya han terminado. Bill era delegado de clase y Charlie era capitán de quidditch. Ahora Percy es prefecto. Fred y George son muy revoltosos, pero a pesar de eso sacan muy buenas notas y todos los consideran muy divertidos. Todos esperan que me vaya tan bien como a los otros, pero si lo hago tampoco será gran cosa, porque ellos ya lo hicieron primero. Además, nunca tienes nada nuevo con cinco hermanos. Me dieron la túnica vieja de Bill, la varita vieja de Charles y la vieja rata de Percy 

La comadreja buscó en su chaqueta y sacó una gorda rata gris, que estaba dormida. 

—Se llama Scabbers y no sirve para nada, casi nunca se despierta. A Percy, papá le regaló una lechuza, porque lo hicieron prefecto, pero no podían comp... Quiero decir, por eso me dieron a Scabbers. 

Sus orejas enrojecieron otra vez. Había hablado demasiado, dando a Draco una información que no esperaba. ¡La comadreja tenía envidia de sus hermanos! Esto era muy interesante. Además se notaba que era bastante inseguro y que estaba acomplejado por su pobreza. Seguro que podía utilizar esto en su beneficio más adelante.   
Pero lo que realmente se llevó su atención fue la rata. Recordaba perfectamente que esta se trataba de Pettigrew, el traidor. Debía mantener un ojo sobre ella, y pensar qué hacer en el futuro: revelarla y exonerar el padrino de Potter, chantajearle, entregarla a su padre… Las posibilidades eran infinitas y le daban dolor de cabeza.

En aquel momento, el paisaje que se veía por la ventanilla se hacía más agreste. Habían desaparecido los campos cultivados y aparecían bosques, ríos serpenteantes y colinas de color verde oscuro. 

Se oyó un golpe en la puerta del compartimiento, y un Longbottom muy afligido apareció. 

—Perdón —Dijo—. ¿Por casualidad no habréis visto un sapo? 

Cuando los dos negaron con la cabeza, gimió. 

—¡Lo he perdido! ¡Se me escapa todo el tiempo! 

—Ya aparecerá —Dijo la comadreja. 

—Sí —Dijo apesadumbrado—. Bueno, si la veis... 

Y se fue. 

—No sé por qué está tan triste —Comentó la comadreja—. Si yo hubiera traído un sapo lo habría perdido lo más rápidamente posible. Aunque en realidad he traído a Scabbers, así que no puedo hablar. —La rata seguía durmiendo en sus rodillas— Podría estar muerta y no notarías la diferencia —dijo con disgusto—. Ayer traté de volverla amarilla para hacerla más interesante, pero el hechizo no funcionó. Te lo voy a enseñar, mira... 

Revolvió en su baúl y sacó una varita muy gastada. En algunas partes estaba astillada y, en la punta, brillaba algo blanco, seguramente su núcleo. 

—Los pelos de unicornio casi se salen —explicó. — De todos modos...

Acababa de coger la varita cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió otra vez. Había regresado el chico del sapo, pero llevaba a una niña con él. La muchacha no era otra que Hermione Granger. 

—¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville perdió uno —Dijo con su voz de mandona. Ahora que la veía, no la recordaba con tanto pelo color castaño ni con los dientes delanteros tan largos, parecía un conejo. 

—Ya le hemos dicho que no —le contesto la comadreja, pero la sabe-lo-todo no lo escuchaba. Estaba mirando la varita que tenía en la mano. 

—Oh, ¿estás haciendo magia? Entonces vamos a verlo. 

Y se sentó. La comadreja pareció desconcertado al igual que Draco, solo que él supo esconderlo mejor.

—Eh... de acuerdo. —Se aclaró la garganta—. Rayo de sol, margaritas, volved amarilla a esta tonta ratita. 

Agitó la varita, pero no sucedió nada. Scabbers siguió durmiendo, tan gris como antes. 

—¿Estás seguro de que es el hechizo apropiado? —preguntó la sabe-lo-todo—. Bueno, no es muy efectivo, ¿no? Yo probé unos pocos sencillos, sólo para practicar, y funcionaron. Nadie en mi familia es mago, fue toda una sorpresa cuando recibí mi carta, pero también estaba muy contenta, por supuesto, ya que ésta es la mejor escuela de magia, por lo que sé. Ya me he aprendido todos los libros de memoria, desde luego, espero que eso sea suficiente... Yo soy Hermione Granger. ¿Y vosotros quiénes sois? 

¡Merlín! ¡Cómo hablaba! Parecía no necesitar respirar ¿Y aprenderse todos los libros de memoria? ¡Esa chica no tenía vida social! Aunque claro, con ese aspecto y su personalidad…

Draco miró a la comadreja, quien tenía un aspecto tan aturdido como él mismo se sentía. 

—Yo soy Ron Weasley —Murmuró la comadreja bastante molesto. 

Y entonces lo miraron. Si esperaban que él, Draco Malfoy, se presentara ante la sabe-lo-todo como Harry Potter podían seguir sentados, gracias. El incómodo silencio llenó el compartimento, y vio como el resto de ocupantes intercambiaba miradas.

—Él es Harry Potter —dijo al final la comadreja. 

—¿Eres tú realmente? —Chilló la sabe-lo-todo—. Lo sé todo sobre ti, por supuesto, conseguí unos pocos libros extra para prepararme más y tú figuras en Historia de la magia moderna, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Grandes eventos mágicos del siglo XX. 

—¿Está en todo eso? —Preguntó Longbottom, y Draco se sintió de pronto mareado. 

—Dios mío, no lo sabes. Yo en tu lugar habría buscado todo lo que pudiera —Dijo sabe-lo-todo—. ¿Sabéis a qué casa vais a ir? Estuve preguntando por ahí y espero estar en Gryffindor, parece la mejor de todas. Oí que Dumbledore estuvo allí, pero supongo que Ravenclaw no será tan mala... De todos modos, es mejor que sigamos buscando el sapo de Neville. Y vosotros dos deberíais cambiaros ya, vamos a llegar pronto. 

Y se marchó, llevándose al chico sin sapo y dejando a Draco atontado. Miró a la comadreja y se alegró de no ser el único. 

—Cualquiera que sea la casa que me toque, espero que ella no esté —Dijo la comadreja, para sorpresa de Draco, arrojando su varita al baúl con claro disgusto—. Qué hechizo más estúpido, me lo dijo George. Seguro que era falso. 

Vaya, buena broma. Esos gemelos eran graciosos.

—¿A qué casa te gustaría ir? —le preguntó—. Mis hermanos están en Gryffindor —Dijo deprimido—. Mamá y papá también estuvieron allí. No sé qué van a decir si yo no estoy. No creo que Ravenclaw sea tan mala, pero imagina si me ponen en Slytherin. 

—¿Qué tiene de malo Slytherin? 

— Esa es la casa en la que Quien-tú-sabes... estaba —Dijo la comadreja. Se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, con aspecto abrumado. 

—Y,¿qué hacen ahora tus hermanos mayores? —le preguntó para cambiar de tema, no se fuera a descubrir defendiendo su casa, ya que Potter era Gryffindor hasta la médula.

—Charlie está en Rumania, estudiando dragones, y Bill está en África, ocupándose de asuntos para Gringotts —Explicó Ron—. ¿Te enteraste de lo que pasó en Gringotts? Salió en El Profeta, pero no creo que las casas de los muggles lo reciban: trataron de robar en una cámara de alta seguridad. 

—¿De verdad? ¿Y qué ha sucedido? ¿Qué robaron?

—Nada, por eso son noticias tan importantes. No los han atrapado. Mi padre dice que tiene que haber un poderoso mago tenebroso para entrar en Gringotts, pero lo que es raro es que parece que no se llevaron nada. Por supuesto, todos se asustan cuando sucede algo así, ante la posibilidad de que Quien-tú-sabes esté detrás de ello. 

Draco intentó recordar esas noticias en su cabeza, pero no le vino nada. Estaba comenzando a sentir una punzada de miedo cada vez que mencionaban a Quien-tú-sabes. Suponía que se tendría que acostumbrar, pero era mucho más agradable poder decir «Lord Voldemort» sin preocuparse de que lo descubrieran o de llamar la atención del mago en cuestión. 

—¿Cuál es tu equipo de quidditch? —Preguntó Ron. 

—Eh... las Urracas —confesó Draco pillado por sorpresa. 

—¿Cómo? —la comadreja pareció sorprendido

Y se dedicó a explicarle sobre su equipo favorito, los mediocres Chudley Cannons. Mantuvieron una buena discusión enfrentando los puntos buenos y malos de ambos equipos, aunque Draco sabía, y la comadreja también, que las Urracas eran claramente superiores.

Draco se quedó de piedra cuando, al abrirse la puerta, se reconoció de inmediato en el medio del trío que apareció. Era él. Tan pequeño. Le costaba recordar que alguna vez hubiera tenido ese aspecto. Realmente lindo. Su yo pequeño le miraba con mucho interés. 

—¿Es verdad? —Preguntó—. Por todo el tren están diciendo que Harry Potter está en este compartimento. Así que eres tú, ¿no? 

—Sí —Respondió la comadreja por él, que aún observaba boquiabierto a su otro yo, que no era él. Porque ahora él era Harry Potter y quien estaba frente a él era Draco Malfoy. El dolor de cabeza se intensificó. 

Observó a los otros muchachos. Gregory y Vincent eran también pequeños, aunque un poco más grandes que su mini-yo. A su lado parecían ser corpulentos y, situados a ambos lados de él, daban la imagen de guardaespaldas. 

—Oh, éste es Crabbe y éste Goyle —le dijo su mini-yo con despreocupación, al darse cuenta de que los miraba—. Y mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy 

¡Ha, como si no lo supiera! La comadreja dejó escapar una débil tos, que podía estar ocultando una risita. El pequeño Draco lo miró. 

—Te parece que mi nombre es divertido, ¿no? No necesito preguntarte quién eres. Mi padre me dijo que los Weasley son pelirrojos, con pecas y tienen más hijos de los que pueden mantener. —Se volvió hacia él y continuó hablando—. Muy pronto descubrirás que algunas familias de magos son mucho mejores que otras, Potter. No querrás hacerte amigo de los de la clase indebida. Yo puedo ayudarte en eso. 

El pequeño Draco extendió la mano, para estrechar la suya; que aceptó sonriente. 

—De veras me crees tan estúpido como para no saber elegir por mí mismo. Gracias pero no —le contestó fríamente, a pesar de la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro—. Yo no necesito que nadie elija a mis amigos. Soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo solo.

¡¿Cómo se atrevía a insinuar que él, Draco Malfoy, necesitaba ayuda?! Por favor. Aún recordaba perfectamente los enfrentamientos con su padre al respecto. Solo sangres pura, solo familias bien relacionadas, solo amigos de interés para el heredero de los Malfoy. 

El pequeño Draco no se ruborizó, pero un tono rosado apareció en sus pálidas mejillas. 

—Yo tendría cuidado, si fuera tú, Potter —Dijo con calma—. A menos que seas un poco más amable, vas a ir por el mismo camino que tus padres. Ellos tampoco sabían lo que era les interesaba. Tú sigue con gentuza como los Weasley y ese Hagrid y terminarás como ellos. 

La comadreja se levantó rápidamente, con el rostro tan rojo como su pelo.

—Repite eso —dijo. 

“Ves, ahí lo tienes”, pensó Draco, “el perfecto esbirro”. Sonrió para sí. “¡Y con cinco hermanos más!”

—Oh, vais a pelear con nosotros, ¿eh? —se burló el pequeño Draco. 

—Si no os vais ahora mismo... —Dijo la comadreja. Jamás pensó que él saldría alguna vez en su ayuda. Aunque claro, ahora era Potter.

—Pero nosotros no tenemos ganas de irnos, ¿no es cierto, muchachos? Nos hemos comido todo lo que llevábamos y vosotros parece que todavía tenéis algo. 

Gregory se inclinó para coger una rana de chocolate del lado de la comadreja. El pelirrojo saltó hacia él, pero antes de que pudiera tocar a Gregory, el muchacho dejó escapar un aullido terrible. 

Scabbers, la rata, colgaba del dedo de Gregory, con los agudos dientes clavados profundamente en sus nudillos. Vincent y el pequeño Draco retrocedieron mientras Gregory agitaba la mano para desprenderse de la rata, gritando de dolor, hasta que, finalmente, Scabbers salió volando, chocó contra la ventanilla y los tres muchachos desaparecieron. 

La mirada de la comadreja se cruzó con la suya y ambos rompieron a reír. Draco debía replantearse su vida, ahora que estaba en el otro lado. Aunque no pensaba luchar contra su mini-yo, no. Debía encontrar la manera de ayudarle, de hacerle ver lo estúpido y engreído que era… entonces. Por suerte ahora había madurado, ya no era un niño mimado y consentido. Tal vez debería pensar en cómo ayudarse en esta vida, ya que parecía que todo estaba repitiéndose. Un segundo más tarde, cuando se estaban recuperando de la risa, la sabe-lo-todo volvió a entrar. 

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Preguntó, mirando las golosinas tiradas por el suelo y a la comadreja que cogía a Scabbers por la cola. 

—Creo que se ha desmayado —le dijo este. Miró más de cerca a la rata—. ¡No! No puedo creerlo. ¡Ya se ha vuelto a dormir! 

Y era así. 

—¿Conocías ya a Malfoy? - le preguntó el pelirrojo.

—No, ¿y tú? 

—Oí hablar sobre su familia —le contó en tono lúgubre—. Son algunos de los primeros que volvieron a nuestro lado después de que Quien-tú-sabes desapareció. Dijeron que los habían hechizado. Mi padre no se lo cree. Dice que el padre de Malfoy no necesita una excusa para pasarse al Lado Oscuro. —Se volvió hacia Hermione—. ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo? 

—Mejor que os apresuréis y os cambiéis de ropa. Acabo de ir a la locomotora, le pregunté al conductor y me dijo que ya casi estamos llegando. No os estaríais peleando, ¿verdad? ¡Os vais a meter en líos antes de que lleguemos! 

—Scabbers se estuvo peleando, no nosotros —Dijo la comadreja, mirándola con rostro severo—. ¿Te importaría salir para que nos cambiemos? 

—Muy bien... Vine aquí porque fuera están haciendo chiquilladas y corriendo por los pasillos —Dijo sabe-lo-todo en tono despectivo—. A propósito, ¿te has dado cuenta de que tienes sucia la nariz? 

La comadreja le lanzó una mirada de furia mientras ella salía. Draco los miró, sorprendido por su extraño comportamiento. ¿No eran “amiguitos”? 

Fuera estaba oscureciendo, pero por la ventana aún se podían ver montañas y bosques, bajo un cielo de un profundo color púrpura. El tren parecía aminorar la marcha. 

Se quitaron las camisas y se pusieron las largas túnicas negras. La de la comadreja era un poco corta para él, y se le podían ver los pantalones de gimnasia. 

Una voz retumbó en el tren. 

—Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo llevarán por separado al colegio. 

El estómago de Draco se retorcía de los nervios y la comadreja, podía verlo, estaba pálido debajo de sus pecas. Llenaron sus bolsillos con lo que quedaba de las golosinas y se reunieron al resto de los niños que llenaba los pasillos. 

El tren aminoró la marcha, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Todos se empujaban para salir al pequeño y oscuro andén. Draco se metió de nuevo en el compartimento, arrastrando a la comadreja con él.

—Esperemos a que salgan todos o nos aplastarán.

Una vez fuera, se estremeció bajo el frío aire de la noche. Entonces apareció una lámpara moviéndose sobre las cabezas de los alumnos, y se oyó una voz. 

—¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! ¿Todo bien por ahí, Harry? 

La gran cara peluda de Hagrid rebosaba alegría sobre el mar de cabezas. 

—Venid, seguidme... ¿Hay más de primer año? Mirad bien dónde pisáis. ¡Los de primer año, seguidme! 

Entonces Draco recordó su primer encuentro con Potter, en la tienda de Madame Malkin, y que este iba acompañado por el semi-gigante. De ahí esa extraña mirada y el que supiera quien era. Resbalando y a tientas, siguieron a Hagrid por lo que parecía un estrecho sendero. Estaba oscuro y nadie hablaba mucho. Longbotton, el chico sin sapo, lloriqueaba de vez en cuando. 

—En un segundo, tendréis la primera visión de Hogwarts —Exclamó Hagrid por encima del hombro—, justo al doblar esta curva. 

Se produjo un fuerte ¡ooooooh! 

El sendero estrecho se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro. En la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado, se encontraba Hogwarts en perfecto estado. Draco nunca se alegró tanto de ver el viejo castillo y sus torres. 

—¡No más de cuatro por bote! —Gritó Hagrid, señalando a una flota de botecitos alineados en el agua, al lado de la orilla. La comadreja y él subieron a uno, seguidos por Longbotton y la sabe-lo-todo. 

—¿Todos habéis subido? —Continuó Hagrid, que tenía un bote para él solo por su gran tamaño—. ¡Venga! ¡Adelante! 

Y la pequeña flota de botes se movió al mismo tiempo, deslizándose por el lago, que era tan liso como el cristal. Todos estaban en silencio, contemplando el gran castillo que se elevaba sobre sus cabezas mientras se acercaban cada vez más al risco donde se erigía. 

—¡Bajad las cabezas! —Exclamó Hagrid, mientras los primeros botes alcanzaban el peñasco. 

Todos agacharon la cabeza y los botecitos los llevaron a través de una cortina de hiedra, que escondía una ancha abertura en la parte delantera del peñasco. Fueron por un túnel oscuro que parecía conducirlos justo por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde treparon por entre las rocas y los guijarros. Draco se alegraba de que tan solo los hicieran llegar así en el primer año, nunca le gustó demasiado el agua y el terreno era demasiado agreste.

—¡Eh, tú, el de allí! ¿Es éste tu sapo? —Dijo Hagrid, mientras vigilaba los botes y la gente que bajaba de ellos. 

—¡Trevor! —Gritó Longbotton, muy contento, extendiendo las manos. 

Luego subieron por el pasadizo en la roca, detrás de la lámpara de Hagrid, saliendo finalmente al césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo. Subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron ante la gran puerta de roble. 

—¿Estáis todos aquí? Tú, ¿todavía tienes tu sapo? 

Hagrid levantó un gigantesco puño y llamó tres veces a la puerta del castillo. 

La puerta se abrió de inmediato. McGonagall esperaba allí, con su rostro severo, intimidando a los de primero. Aunque Draco sonrió al pensar que, para ese efecto, sería mejor Severus. ¡Severus! ¿Estaría vivo?

—Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall —Dijo Hagrid. 

—Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí. 

Abrió bien la puerta. El vestíbulo de entrada parecía más grande de lo que recordaba. Las paredes de piedra estaban iluminadas con resplandecientes antorchas, el techo era tan alto que no se veía y una magnífica escalera de mármol, frente a ellos, conducía a los pisos superiores. Todo en perfecto estado.

Siguieron a la profesora McGonagall a través de un camino señalado en el suelo de piedra. Draco podía oír el ruido de cientos de voces, que salían de un portal situado a la derecha, en el que el resto de los alumnos esperaban, mientras la profesora McGonagall los llevó a la pequeña habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo. Se reunieron allí, más cerca unos de otros de lo que estaba acostumbrado, mirando todos con nerviosismo a su alrededor. 

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —Dijo la profesora—. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestros lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, estas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts —hablaba claramente y con calma, barriendo a todos bajo su mirada—. Tendréis clases con el resto seleccionados a la misma casa, dormiréis en los dormitorios con ellos y pasaréis el tiempo libre en la sala común de esta. Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada una tiene su propia noble historia y en todas se han producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que vuestra casa gane puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la Copa de la Casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros seréis un orgullo para la casa que os toque. —los miró severa antes de continuar—. La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Os sugiero que, mientras esperáis, os arregléis lo mejor posible. 

Los ojos de la profesora se detuvieron un momento en la capa de Longbotton, que estaba atada bajo su oreja izquierda, y en la nariz manchada de Ron. 

—Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia —Dijo la profesora—. Por favor, esperad tranquilos. —Y salió de la habitación. 

—¿Cómo se las arreglan exactamente para seleccionarnos? —Preguntó una niña rubia. 

—Creo que es una especie de prueba. Fred dice que duele mucho, pero creo que era una broma. 

Draco sonrió ante esas palabras, los gemelos comenzaban a caerle cada vez mejor. Miró a su alrededor y vio que los demás parecían aterrorizados. Nadie hablaba mucho y el nerviosismo era palpable. Se buscó entre quienes lo rodeaban, pero no pudo dar con su mini-yo. Tal vez podría tranquilizarlo. Entonces sucedió algo que le hizo dar un salto en el aire... Muchos de los que estaban atrás gritaron. 

—¿Qué es...? 

Resopló. Lo mismo hicieron los que estaban alrededor. Unos veinte fantasmas acababan de pasar a través de la pared de atrás. Mientras ellos discutían, siendo observados por todos, Draco observó a su alrededor sin distinguir a nadie más. Recordaba su selección. A diferencia de ellos, y aunque sus padres nunca le dijeron en qué consistía la selección, sí sabía que no era nada peligroso. Por lo que recordaba burlarse de sus compañeros. Gregory y Vincent creían, al igual que la comadreja, que se trataba de una prueba dura y dolorosa. 

—En marcha —Dijo una voz aguda—. La Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar. 

El regreso de la profesora McGonagall lo sacó de sus recuerdos. Uno a uno, los fantasmas flotaron a través de la pared opuesta. 

—Ahora formad una hilera —Dijo la profesora— y seguidme. 

Draco se puso detrás de un chico de pelo claro, con la comadreja tras él. Salieron de la habitación, volvieron a cruzar el vestíbulo , y entraron en el Gran Comedor por las puertas dobles.

Draco estaba encantado. El Gran Comedor estaba iluminado por miles y miles de velas, que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas, donde los demás estudiantes ya estaban sentados. En las mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. Todo estaba como siempre. Y en la tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, la gran mesa donde se sentaban los profesores. Y sí, ahí estaba Severus. 

La profesora McGonagall los condujo frente a la mesa de profesores, los hizo detenerse y formar una fila delante de los otros alumnos, dejando a los profesores a sus espaldas. Sentados entre los estudiantes, los fantasmas tenían un neblinoso brillo plateado. El techo de terciopelo negro estaba salpicado de estrellas. Oyó susurrar a la sabe-lo-todo “Es un hechizo para que parezca como el cielo de fuera, lo leí en la historia de Hogwarts”. ¿Es que esa chica no se callaba nunca? 

La profesora McGonagall ponía en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas frente a los de primer año. Encima del taburete puso un sombrero puntiagudo de mago. El Sombrero Seleccionador estaba remendado, raído y muy sucio. Luego se hizo el silencio completo, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar una de sus horribles canciones.

Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,  
pero no juzgues por lo que ves.  
Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar  
un sombrero más inteligente que yo.  
Puedes tener bombines negros,  
sombreros altos y elegantes.  
Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts  
y puedo superar a todos.  
No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza  
que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.  
Así que pruébame y te diré  
dónde debes estar.  
Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,  
donde habitan los valientes.  
Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad  
ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.  
Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff  
donde son justos y leales.  
Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff  
de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.  
O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,  
Si tienes una mente dispuesta,  
porque los de inteligencia y erudición  
siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes.  
O tal vez en Slytherin  
harás tus verdaderos amigos.  
Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio  
para lograr sus fines.  
¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!  
¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!  
Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga).  
Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante.

Sí, cada año era peor. Tal vez por eso el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción. Éste se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó rígido otra vez. 

La profesora McGonagall se adelantaba con un gran rollo de pergamino. 

—Cuando yo os llame, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete para que os seleccionen —dijo—. ¡Abbott, Hannah! 

Una niña de rostro rosado y trenzas rubias salió de la fila, se puso el sombrero, que la tapó hasta los ojos, y se sentó. Un momento de pausa. 

—¡Entonces sólo hay que probarse el sombrero! —Susurró la comadreja en su oído—. Voy a matar a Fred. 

Draco sonrió débilmente. 

—¡HUFFLEPUFF!—gritó el sombrero. 

La mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras Hannah iba a sentarse con los de Hufflepuff. Draco vio al fantasma del Fraile Gordo saludando con alegría a la niña. 

—¡Bones, Susan! 

—¡HUFFLEPUFF! —Gritó otra vez el sombrero, y Susan se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Hannah. 

—¡Boot, Terry! 

—¡RAVENCLAW! 

La segunda mesa a la izquierda aplaudió esta vez. Varios Ravenclaws se levantaron para estrechar la mano de Terry, mientras se reunía con ellos. 

Brocklehurst, Mandy también fue a Ravenclaw, pero Brown, Lavender resultó la primera nueva Gryffindor, en la mesa más alejada de la izquierda, que estalló en vivas. Draco pudo ver a los gemelos, silbando y armando escándalo. 

Bulstrode, Millicent fue a Slytherin. ¿Millicent fue alguna vez tan pequeña? Draco se estaba cuestionando muy seriamente su concepto del tamaño. ¡Un momento! ¿A qué casa iría él? Comenzaba a sentirse decididamente mal. 

—¡Finch-Fletchley, Justin! 

—¡HUFFLEPUFF! 

Algunas veces el sombrero gritaba el nombre de la casa de inmediato, cuando tenía la idea clara, pero otras tardaba un poco en decidirse. Recordó su primera selección. El sombrero apenas rozó su cabeza cuando gritó el nombre de su casa. ¿Qué ocurriría ahora?

—Finnigan, Seamus. —El muchacho de cabello arenoso, que estaba al lado de Draco en la fila, estuvo sentado un minuto entero, antes de que el sombrero lo declarara un Gryffindor. 

—Granger, Hermione. 

La sabe-lo-todo casi corrió hasta el taburete y se puso el sombrero, muy nerviosa. 

—¡GRYFFINDOR! —Gritó el sombrero. La comadreja gruñó, arrancándole de sus preocupaciones. Eso iba a ser interesante.

Cuando Neville Longbottom, el chico con su sapo, fue llamado, se tropezó con el taburete. El sombrero tardó un largo rato en decidirse. Cuando finalmente gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR!, Neville salió corriendo todavía con el sombrero puesto y tuvo que devolverlo, entre las risas de todos. 

El pequeño Draco se adelantó al oír su nombre y el sombrero, apenas tocó su cabeza, gritó: ¡SLYTHERIN! 

Su mini-yo fue a reunirse con sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle, con aire de satisfacción. Ya no quedaba mucha gente. 

Moon... Nott... Parkinson... Después las gemelas, Patil y Patil... Más tarde Perks, Sally-Anne... y, finalmente: 

—¡Potter; Harry! 

Tardó un poco en reaccionar, ya que aún no estaba acostumbrado a que lo llamaran por ese nombre, pero cuando se adelantaba, escuchó como los murmullos se extendieron súbitamente como fuegos artificiales. 

—¿Ha dicho Potter? 

—¿Ese Harry Potter? 

Lo último que Draco vio, antes de que el sombrero le tapara los ojos, fue el comedor lleno de gente que trataba de verlo bien, creyendo que él era Potter. Al momento siguiente, miraba el oscuro interior del sombrero. Y esperó. 

—Mm —Dijo una vocecita en su oreja—. Difícil. Muy difícil. Lleno de valor, lo veo. Tampoco la mente es mala. Hay talento, oh vaya, sí, y una buena disposición para probarse a sí mismo, esto es muy interesante... Entonces, ¿dónde te pondré? En Hufflepuff harás grandes amigos, pues tu lealtad verás recompensada. Ravenclaw despejará las telarañas de tu cabeza y las sustituirá por valiosos conocimientos. En Gryffindor serás aclamado por tu valor y determinación. Y Slytherin podrías ser muy grande, sabes, lo tienes todo en tu cabeza y Slytherin te ayudaría en el camino hacia la grandeza. Decisión difícil de tomar, cuando en las cuatro casas bien recibido serías.

Draco no pudo evitar el bufido de incredulidad. “¿Slytherin? ¡Por favor! Soy Harry Potter, un Gryffindor desde la punta de su horrible pelo hasta el último dedo de sus olorosos pies”. ¿Cómo alguien podía pensar siquiera en que Potter pudiera ser Slytherin? Ese estúpido era el cenit del Gryffindor por antonomasia.

—No hay dudas, ¿verdad? Bueno, si estás seguro, mejor que seas ¡GRYFFINDOR! 

Draco oyó al sombrero gritar la última palabra a todo el comedor y se quedó de piedra. La profesora McGonagall le quitó el sombrero y le dio un pequeño empujoncito, haciéndolo andar, algo mareado, hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. “¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Estoy en Gryffindor!”. Estaba tan absorto en su miseria, que casi no se da cuenta de que recibía los saludos más calurosos hasta el momento. Percy Comadreja, el prefecto, se puso de pie y le estrechó la mano vigorosamente, mientras los gemelos gritaban: “¡Tenemos a Potter! ¡Tenemos a Potter!». Draco estaba muerto. Solo esperaba que su padre no se enterara… ¡de que estaba en Gryffindor! “¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué yo?!”


	3. Capitulo 2

 

“Un momento, un momento.” Recapacitó Draco. Frente a él vio su propio rostro de niño, sentado a la mesa de Slytherin. Porque él ya no era Draco Malfoy, sino Harry Potter, por lo que estar en Gryffindor era lo correcto. Sí, debía de estar en Gryffindor y Draco en Slytherin, como todos sus antepasados. Su padre no lo mataría… aún.

Más tranquilo, aunque igualmente disgustado por acabar en semejante casa, se sentó en el lado opuesto al fantasma que habían visto antes. Éste le dio unas palmaditas de bienvenida en el brazo, dejándoselo helado. Los fantasmas nunca habían sido de su agrado.

Podía ver bien la Mesa Alta de los profesores. En la punta, cerca de él, estaba Hagrid “el guardabosques”, quien lo miró y levantó los pulgares. Draco se sorprendió, pero recordó que Potter era gran amigo de él e intentó sonreírle, pasando rápidamente su mirada al siguiente miembro en la mesa, hasta llegar al centro de la Mesa Alta, donde, en una gran silla de oro, estaba sentado Albus Dumbledore, vivo. Draco se sintió extrañamente reconfortado y un peso en su pecho desapareció. El sentimiento de culpabilidad, seguramente. El simple hecho de haberlo intentado, a pesar de no haber podido cumplir con las órdenes del Lord de matar al viejo director, le había provocado una oscuridad de la que ahora se veía libre. No era que Dumbledore se hubiera vuelto de su agrado, pero ahora veía la vida desde otra perspectiva, nunca mejor dicho. 

También Severus se encontraba allí, vestido todo de negro, con su pelo aceitoso y esos ojos que le hacían mirar a los alumnos como un cuervo. Vio el pequeño saludo que intercambió con su yo-niño y recordó con nostalgia el tiempo en el que no había bandos, en el que no había decisiones que tomar, en el que no existía la desconfianza. Ahora, Severus Snape era una incógnita para él. 

Cuando volvió a prestar atención a la selección solo quedaban tres alumnos. A Lisa Turpin le tocó Ravenclaw, y después le llegó el turno a la comadreja. Tenía una palidez verdosa y Draco sonrió de lado al ver el miedo en sus ojos. Un segundo más tarde, el sombrero gritó: “¡GRYFFINDOR!” 

Draco aplaudió junto con los demás, no que se sorprendiera, mientras que la comadreja se desplomaba en la silla más próxima. Esta vida iba a ser de lo más aburrida si todo seguía así, ya que siempre sabría de antemano lo que iba a ocurrir. O al menos lo más importante, claro. Nunca antes había sido Harry Potter y, aunque no podía negar que lo había intentado, desconocía los pequeños y sucios secretos que poblaban su mente. “Tal vez me divierta un poco antes de volver.”. Porque este no era él ni su mundo, y si bien había decidido mantener un perfil bajo, simulando ser Potter, no debía olvidar que lo primordial era volver a donde quiera que perteneciera, aunque fuera a su fosa en el panteón familiar.

—Bien hecho, Ron, excelente —Dijo pomposamente Percy Comadreja, por encima de Draco, casi aplastándolo, mientras que Blaise era seleccionado para Slytherin. 

Draco observó con cierta añoranza a sus amigos, sorprendiéndose, una vez más, de lo pequeños que parecían. Allí estaban Gregory y Vincent, junto a él. No, junto a su yo-niño. Debía de encontrar otra forma de dirigirse a sí mismo. ¿Draco Jr.? No, parecía que había tenido un hijo. Jamás le gustaron los ridículos diminutivos con los que Pansy le llamaba a veces. Entonces, ¿cómo le hubiera gustado que le llamaran? “Dragón”, y una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Tal vez algo petulante, y, ahora que se veía, tal vez demasiado grande para su yo-niño. Pero siempre quiso ser llamado así, aunque nunca se atrevió a decirlo. Este era tan buen comento como cualquiera para comenzar a cumplir sus sueños.

—¿Qué miras? — La comadreja interrumpió sus pensamientos, mirando a todos lados en busca del punto de su interés, pero decidió ignorarlo.

Miró la mesa y vio su plato de oro vacío, dándose cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba. Los dulces y pasteles eran cosa del pasado. Sólo esperaba que el discurso de Dumbledore no fuese muy largo, ya que no recordaba cuál de tantos fue el que dio en su primer año.

Albus Dumbledore se puso en pie y paseó su mirada sobre el comedor, mirando a los ojos de los alumnos. Esa mirada de loco feliz, como si realmente le gustara recibir a todos esos extraños en su casa, aunque tal vez era así. Extendió los brazos como queriendo abarcar todo el Salón en ellos.

—¡Bienvenidos! —Dijo—. ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... — Cada palabra dicha con la mayor dignidad. — ¡Muchas gracias! 

Se volvió a sentar en medio de aplausos y aclamaciones, sobre todo de su lado, el de los Gryffindor. Draco nunca entendió a ese mago y, sinceramente, no creía que nadie lo hiciera. Sin saber si reír o llorar, lo que sí hizo fue aplaudir con el resto del comedor. ¡Al menos había sido breve!

—Está... un poquito loco, ¿no? —Preguntó Longbottom al Comadreja Prefecto con aire inseguro. 

—¿Loco? —Respondió el Comadreja Prefecto con frivolidad—. ¡Es un genio! ¡El mejor mago del mundo! Pero está un poco loco, sí. ¿Patatas? —Le ofreció.

“¡Vaya! Los leones también creen que Dumbledore está loco”. Draco se sorprendió de su descubrimiento. Poco a poco, pequeños trozos de información iban rompiendo lo que durante años había dado por sentado. Ni los leones eran tan estúpidos como pensaba, ni la amistad del “Trío Dorado” tan inquebrantable como parecía. De hecho, no comprendía cómo la sabe-lo-todo acabó con la aversión que, sin duda, provocaba en ellos durante su viaje en el tren. 

Pronto los platos se llenaron de comida. ¡Cómo había echado de menos los banquetes del colegio! Jamás lo reconocería ante nadie, pero no se comía en ningún lado tan bien como allí. Por más restaurantes que había visitado con sus padres, en la capital o en el extranjero, ninguno conseguía darles a los platos ese sabor tan especial, tan casero. Y siempre con esa gran variedad de alimentos. Llenó su plato con una pequeña selección y comenzó a cenar. 

—Eso tiene muy buen aspecto —Dijo con tristeza el fantasma de la gola, observando a Draco mientras éste cortaba su filete. 

—¿Quiere...? —Dijo, aunque sabía muy bien que los fantasmas no comían, pero ante todo educación.

—No he comido desde hace unos cuatrocientos años —se quejó el fantasma—. No lo necesito, por supuesto, pero uno lo echa de menos. Creo que no me he presentado, ¿verdad? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington a su servicio. Fantasma Residente de la Torre de Gryffindor. 

—¡Yo sé quién es usted! —Chilló súbitamente la comadreja—. Mi hermano me lo contó. ¡Usted es Nick Casi Decapitado! 

—Yo preferiría que me llamaran Sir Nicholas de Mimsy... —comenzó a decir el fantasma con severidad, pero fue interrumpido por Seamus Finnigan, el chico con el pelo de color arena. 

—¿Casi Decapitado? ¿Cómo se puede estar casi decapitado? 

Sir Nicholas pareció muy molesto, como si su conversación no resultara como la había planeado. 

—Así —Dijo enfadado. Agarrando su propia cabeza del lado izquierdo, tiró hasta separarla por el cuello y dejarla caer sobre su hombro derecho, como si fuera una tapadera del cuerpo, unida con una bisagra. Parecía que alguien intentó decapitarlo, pero que no pudo terminar su trabajo, aunque sí con la vida de Sir Nicholas. Este, complacido ante las caras de asombro del resto de los alumnos de primer año, volvió a ponerse la cabeza en su lugar, se aclaró la garganta, seguramente reseca por el aire que le corrió al abrirse tan dramáticamente, y dijo: 

—¡Así que nuevos Gryffindors! Espero que este año nos ayudéis a ganar el campeonato para la casa. Gryffindor nunca ha estado tanto tiempo sin ganar. ¡Slytherin ha ganado la copa seis veces seguidas! El Barón Sanguinario se ha vuelto insoportable... Él es el fantasma de Slytherin. 

Draco miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin y vio al Barón Sanguinario sentado allí, con ojos fijos y sin expresión, un rostro demacrado y las ropas manchadas de sangre plateada. Estaba justo al lado de él, del pequeño Draco Malfoy y, como pudo comprobar con disgusto, “Dragón” no parecía muy contento con su compañía. Realmente su impresión del fantasma de Slytherin nunca fue muy buena. Eso de que no pudiera limpiar la sangre de su ropa era, además de antiestético, bastante deprimente.

Por cierto que, estando él y “Dragón” en este lugar, tal vez fuera tiempo de hacerse a la idea de que, por el momento, él era Harry Potter. Así, debía recordar el llamarse a sí mismo por su apellido, hasta que el pequeño le concediera su amistad. Algo que no dudaba que obtendría, aunque ahora, después del discurso de presentación, debiera de trabajar por ella.

Pero, ¿debía de fomentar dicha amistad? Jamás notó en Potter ningún intento por iniciar un contacto amistoso con él, y si bien en una u otra ocasión insinuó que debía de comportarse “civilizadamente”, la mayor parte del tiempo lo ignoró. Bueno, Potter intentó ignorarlo, pero siempre dió con la palabra que encrespó sus plumas, haciéndole reaccionar. Draco jamás había sido ignorado.

Nuevas apariciones sobre la mesa llamaron su atención, porque si la comida del colegio era inigualable, ¿qué se podría decir sobre sus postres? El surtido iba desde la más hermosa y saludable manzana hasta el más inimaginable y dulce pastel del mundo. Helados, tartas, chocolate de mil y una formas, natillas… ¡El paraíso!

Mientras se servía un relámpago de chocolate, la conversación a su alrededor se centró en las familias. 

—Yo soy mitad y mitad —Dijo Seamus—. Mi padre es muggle. Mamá no le dijo que era una bruja hasta que se casaron. Fue una sorpresa algo desagradable para él. 

Todos rieron, pero Draco no entendió el chiste. 

—¿Y tú, Neville? —Pregunto la comadreja. 

—Bueno, mi abuela me crió y ella es una bruja —Dijo Neville—, pero la familia creyó que yo era todo un squib, durante años. Mi tío abuelo Algie trataba de sorprenderme descuidado y forzarme a que saliera algo de magia de mí. Una vez casi me ahoga, cuando quiso tirarme al agua en el puerto de Blackpool, pero no pasó nada hasta que cumplí ocho años. El tío abuelo Algie había ido a tomar el té y me tenía cogido de los tobillos y colgando de una ventana del piso de arriba, cuando mi tía abuela Enid le ofreció un merengue y él, accidentalmente, me soltó. Pero yo reboté, todo el camino, en el jardín y la calle. Todos se pusieron muy contentos. Mi abuela estaba tan feliz que lloraba. Y tendríais que haber visto sus caras cuando vine aquí. Creían que no sería tan mágico como para ser admitido. El tío abuelo Algie estaba tan contento que me compró mi sapo. 

Longbottom y su interesante vida. Al otro lado de Draco, la Comadreja Prefecto y Hermione estaban hablando de las clases. 

—Espero que empiecen en seguida, hay mucho que aprender; yo estoy particularmente interesada en Transformaciones, ya sabes, convertir algo en otra cosa, por supuesto parece ser que es muy difícil. Hay que empezar con cosas pequeñas, como cerillas en alfileres y todo eso... 

Draco, que comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más tranquilo y somnoliento, permaneció ajeno a cualquier conversación. Prefería mirar a su alrededor, maravillarse de que todo estuviera como siempre. Miró de nuevo hacia la mesa de profesores. Hagrid bebía de su copa como si ésta no tuviera fin. La profesora McGonagall hablaba con el profesor Dumbledore sin dejar de mirar hacia el comedor. Un profesor de escandalosa indumentaria, con su absurdo turbante, conversaba con Severus. Y cuando la mirada de Severus se cruzó con la suya, por encima del turbante del otro profesor... fué como si la cicatriz de su frente se incrustara en su cabeza y un dolor agudo lo golpeó.

—¡Ahhh! —Exclamó llevándose la mano a la frente y frotándola con fuerza. 

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Preguntó la Comadreja Prefecto preocupado

—N-nada —consiguió decir a pesar del dolor. No se arriesgó a seguir hablando cuando su mundo se reducía al negro y rojo tras sus párpados.

Segundos después, y tan rápido como apareció, el dolor desapareció. Sin embargo, la sensación sería difícil de olvidar. Draco se fijó en la mesa alta durante un rato, intentando aclarar la fuente del dolor, pero ni Severus ni ningún otro profesor lo miró, y el dolor se fue mitigando. 

Todo el comedor quedó en silencio, llamando su atención, cuando los postres desaparecieron y el director Dumbledore se puso nuevamente de pie. 

—Ejem... sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que haceros para el comienzo del año. Los de primer año debéis tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo. 

Los ojos relucientes de Dumbledore apuntaron en dirección a los gemelos Weasley, quienes no dejaron de sonreír en ningún momento. Diría incluso que su sonrisa se hizo más amplia ante esta atención.

—El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que les recuerde que no deben hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos. Las pruebas de quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch. Y por último, quiero deciros que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa. 

Se escucharon unas cuantas risas en el comedor, que rápidamente fueron apagándose. 

—¿Lo decía en serio? —Murmuró Granger a la Comadreja Prefecto. 

—Eso creo —respondió, mirando ceñudo a Dumbledore—. Es raro, porque habitualmente nos dice el motivo por el que no podemos ir a algún lugar. Por ejemplo, el bosque está lleno de animales peligrosos, todos lo saben. Creo que, al menos, debió avisarnos a nosotros, los prefectos. 

—¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio! —Exclamó Dumbledore. 

Draco notó como las sonrisas de los otros profesores se habían vuelto algo forzadas. Se notaba que no estaban contentos con esta parte de la bienvenida inicial del curso. No era que él disfrutara especialmente con esa canción, pero ellos eran profesores. Se suponía que debían de dar ejemplo.

Dumbledore agitó su varita, como si tratara de atrapar una mosca, y una larga tira dorada apareció, se elevó sobre las mesas, se agitó como una serpiente y se transformó en palabras. 

—¡Que cada uno elija su melodía favorita! —dijo Dumbledor—. ¡Y allá vamos! 

Y todo el colegio vociferó: 

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,  
enséñanos algo, por favor.  
Aunque seamos viejos y calvos  
o jóvenes con rodillas sucias,  
nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas  
con algunas materias interesantes.  
Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire,  
pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa.  
Así que enséñanos cosas que valga la pena saber,  
haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos,  
hazlo lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto,  
y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman.

Aquello era una cacofonía, cada uno terminó la canción en tiempos diferentes. Al final, sólo los gemelos Weasley seguían cantando, con la melodía de una lenta marcha fúnebre. Dumbledore los dirigió hasta las últimas palabras, con su varita y, cuando terminaron, fue uno de los que aplaudió con más entusiasmo. Sí, oficialmente Dumbledore estaba loco.

—¡Ah, la música! —Dijo, enjugándose los ojos—. ¡Una magia más allá de todo lo que hacemos aquí! Y ahora, es hora de ir a la cama. ¡Salid al trote! 

Los de primer año de Gryffindor siguieron a la Comadreja Prefecto, formando grupos bulliciosos salieron del Gran Comedor y subieron por la escalera de mármol. Las piernas de Draco parecían de plomo, por el exceso de cansancio y estrés acumulado. Estaba tan dormido que ni se molestó en la gente de los retratos que, a lo largo de los pasillos, susurraba y los señalaba al pasar; o cuando la Comadreja Prefecto en dos oportunidades los hizo pasar por puertas ocultas detrás de paneles corredizos y tapices que colgaban de las paredes. Subieron más escaleras, bostezando y arrastrando los pies y, cuando Draco comenzaba a preguntarse cuánto tiempo más deberían seguir, se detuvieron súbitamente. Bueno, realmente él ya conocía donde estaba la entrada a la guarida de los leones, no debía preocuparse.

Unos bastones flotaban en el aire, por encima de ellos, y cuando la Comadreja Prefecto se acercó comenzaron a caer contra él. 

—Peeves —susurró la Comadreja Prefecto a los de primer año—. Es un duende, lo que en las películas llaman poltergeist. —Levantó la voz—: Peeves, aparece. 

La respuesta fue un ruido fuerte y grosero, como si se desinflara un globo. 

—¿Quieres que vaya a buscar al Barón Sanguinario? 

Se produjo un chasquido y un hombrecito, con ojos oscuros y perversos y una boca ancha, apareció, flotando en el aire con las piernas cruzadas y empuñando los bastones. 

—¡Oooooh! —dijo, con un maligno cacareo—. ¡Los horribles novatos! ¡Qué divertido! 

De pronto se abalanzó sobre ellos y todos se agacharon. 

—Vete, Peeves, o el Barón se enterara de esto. ¡Lo digo en serio! —gritó enfadado la Comadreja Prefecto. 

Peeves hizo una pedorreta y desapareció, dejando caer los bastones sobre la cabeza de Neville. Lo oyeron alejarse con un zumbido, haciendo resonar las armaduras al pasar. 

—Tenéis que tener cuidado con Peeves —Dijo la Comadreja Prefecto, mientras seguían avanzando—. El Barón Sanguinario es el único que puede controlarlo, ni siquiera nos escucha a los prefectos. Ya llegamos. 

Al final del pasillo colgaba un retrato de una mujer muy gorda, con un vestido de seda rosa que, sinceramente, le sentaba horrible. 

—¿Santo y seña? —Preguntó. 

—Caput draconis —Dijo la Comadreja Prefecto, a lo que el retrato se balanceó hacia delante y dejó ver un agujero redondo en la pared. Todos se amontonaron para pasar —Neville necesitó ayuda antes de caer dentro— y se encontraron en la sala común de Gryffindor; una habitación redonda y acogedora, llena de sillones. Lástima del color rojo predominante en la decoración. 

La Comadreja Prefecto condujo a las niñas a través de una puerta, hacia sus dormitorios, y a los niños les indicó que pasaran por la otra puerta. Al final de una escalera de caracol —era evidente que estaban en una de las torres— encontraron, por fin, sus camas, cinco camas con cuatro postes cada una y cortinas de terciopelo rojo oscuro. Sus baúles ya estaban allí, pero demasiado cansado para como para desembalar, Draco se puso su pijama y se meto en la cama más próxima a su equipaje, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros. 

—Una comida increíble, ¿no? —Murmuró la comadreja, a través de las cortinas—. ¡Fuera, Scabbers! Te estás comiendo mis sábanas. 

Draco no le prestó atención. Lo único que deseaba era caer en un profundo y reparador sueño y, tal vez, despertar siendo él mismo. 

Tal vez Draco estaba demasiado estresado, porque, tras dormirse rápidamente, tuvo un sueño muy extraño. Tenía puesto el turbante del profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, que le hablaba y le decía que debía pasarse a Slytherin de inmediato, porque ése era su destino. Draco le contestó que ya no podía estar en Slytherin y el turbante se volvía cada vez más y más pesado. Draco intentó quitárselo, pero se ajustó a su cabeza, apretándole dolorosamente. Entonces apareció su propia imagen que se burló de él mientras luchaba para quitarse el turbante. Luego su reflejo se convirtió en Severus, cuya risa se volvía cada vez más fuerte y fría... Se produjo un estallido de luz verde y Draco se despertó, temblando y empapado en sudor. 

Las pesadillas no le eran ajenas, sobre todo con lo vivido los últimos años, pero eran siempre imágenes de las mil y una forma en las que el Lord los mataría, a él y a su familia, cuando fracasara en seguir una de sus órdenes. Nada tan sin sentido como esto.

Entonces recordó que, según decían, el Lord invadía los sueños de Potter para mandarle mensajes o imágenes perturbadoras. Así que no pudo dejar de pensar en el extraño sueño. Él sabía, mejor que nadie en ese momento, que el Lord seguía con vida. Tal vez en el sueño encontrara algún tipo de pista sobre dónde se encontraba en ese momento. Tal vez podría eliminarlo de la historia antes de que resurgiera con todo su ejército, tal vez…

Eliminó su propia participación, ya que eso se debía, sin lugar a dudas, a esta extraña situación. Luego eliminó a Severus, puede que siempre creyera que odiaba a Potter, pero ahora sabía que, en el fondo, siempre estuvo de su lado. Así que solo quedaba el estrambótico profesor de Defensa y su extraño turbante. Aunque, realmente, el profesor no apareció en su sueño, tan solo su turbante. Un turbante descomunal y totalmente desproporcionado para el tamaño de esa cabeza.

Cansado, somnoliento, abrumado y algo confundido, decidió investigar el vestuario del profesor a la menor oportunidad. Tras esto, tuvo su muy bien merecido sueño reparador.

 

 

 

—Allí, mira. 

—¿Dónde? 

—Al lado del chico alto y pelirrojo. 

—¿El de gafas? 

—¿Has visto su cara? 

—¿Has visto su cicatriz? 

A la mañana siguiente, los murmullos siguieron a Draco desde el momento en que salió del dormitorio. Los alumnos, que esperaban fuera de las aulas, se ponían de puntillas para mirarlo, o se daban la vuelta en los pasillos, observándolo con atención. Draco deseaba que no lo hicieran, porque no había nada peor que saber que lo que veían no era a él, con su perfecta apariencia, sino al desastroso y despeinado Potter. 

Debía conseguir, como fuera, ir de compras. Ya había intentado domar esa lana que tenía por pelo sin ningún éxito. Al menos necesitaba ropa más adecuada que simplemente tres túnicas. Nada de lo que había en el baúl era mínimamente apropiado. Y el sentirse observado de esa manera no hacía más que recordarle lo incorrecta que era su “nueva” apariencia.

Hogwarts seguía como siempre y, al tiempo, como nunca antes lo había visto. Despertarse con la luz natural entrando por la ventana era muchísimo más placentero que hacerlo en las mazmorras. El camino a la Sala Común de los Gryffindors era mil veces más divertido que los simplemente oscuros y húmedos pasillos subterráneos. Lamentablemente no todo era favorable: el rojo no le sentaba bien. ¡Ni qué decir del dorado!

Al mirarse en el espejo se enfrentó a esa pesadilla. Nada de suave y blanca piel, ni de cabellos pulcramente peinados y hermosas ropas para él. Así que se hizo una promesa, a esa imagen que el espejo le devolvió y que esperaba poder olvidar algún día: “Pronto saldré de aquí. Antes muerto que Potter”. 

Pero el constante murmullo por los pasillos le devolvió a la cruda realidad. No sabía que había ocurrido, ni por qué había sucedido. Hablar con sus padres estaba descartado y no sabía en quien confiar. Dumbledore seguía pareciéndole tan irresponsable como siempre; Severus era un espía doble; McGonagall demasiado estricta. Sus amigos eran ahora sus enemigos y sus enemigos unos estúpidos. Estaba solo. Por el momento.

Y es que una estúpida idea, sin duda influencia del entorno, estaba formándose en su cabeza. Si conseguía reconquistar el ofrecimiento de amistad que él mismo se hizo, y lograba unir la astucia de sus amigos con el valor de sus nuevos compañeros, tal vez descubriría que había ocurrido. Ya que creía que la clave podría estar en el Fénix de Dumbledore. Un ave que muere y renace de sus cenizas, ¿lo hace siendo él mismo? ¿Podría encontrar la manera de comunicarse con él? Pero el primer paso para su plan: congraciarse consigo mismo.

Las clases se seguían y eran mortalmente aburridas. Tendría Astrología los miércoles, Herbología tres veces por semana, Historia con Binns, y, en Encantamientos, el profesor Flitwick desapareció ante su simple mención. 

La profesora McGonagall fue diferente. Estricta e inteligente, les habló en la presentación casi como a adultos. 

—Transformaciones es una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que aprenderéis en Hogwarts —dijo—. Cualquiera que pierda el tiempo en mi clase tendrá que irse y no podrá volver. Ya estáis prevenidos. 

Entonces transformó un escritorio en un cerdo y luego le devolvió su forma original. Todos estaban muy impresionados y no aguantaban las ganas de empezar, pero Draco tuvo que fingir no dominar los hechizos para no descubrirse, o al menos lo intentó. Después de hacer una cantidad de complicadas anotaciones, les dio a cada uno una cerilla para que intentaran convertirla en una aguja.

Hasta el momento no había utilizado su varita, la varita de Potter. Con algo de temor inició el hechizo, equivocando a propósito las palabras un par de veces hasta intentarlo correctamente. La varita respondió. La energía surgió de su punta y la cerilla brilló. Y, por un segundo, se sintió pleno de nuevo, un mago de verdad de nuevo.

Al final de la clase, sólo Hermione Granger y él habían hecho algún cambio en la cerilla. La profesora McGonagall mostró a todos cómo la de Granger se había vuelto plateada y puntiaguda, y dedicó a la niña una excepcional sonrisa. Mientras que al enseñar la suya demostró cómo, además de la forma y el color, tenía la consistencia del metal. Este año Granger mordería el polvo.

La clase que muchos esperaban era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero las lecciones de Quirrell resultaron ser casi una broma. El profesor con turbante siempre le pareció un cobarde y nada preparado para esta clase. Su aula tenía un fuerte olor a ajo, y corría el rumor de que era para protegerse de un vampiro que había conocido en Rumanía y del que tenía miedo de que volviera a buscarlo. Su turbante, les dijo, era un regalo de un príncipe africano como agradecimiento por haberlo liberado de un molesto zombi, pero ninguno creía demasiado en su historia. Por un lado, porque cuando Seamus Finnigan se mostró deseoso de saber cómo había derrotado al zombi, el profesor Quirrell se ruborizó y comenzó a hablar del tiempo, y por el otro, porque habían notado que el curioso olor salía del turbante. Los gemelos Weasley insistían en que estaba lleno de ajo, para proteger a Quirrell cuando el vampiro apareciera, pero Draco empezaba a sospechar cada vez más del esquivo y extraño profesor, y su turbante. Tal vez no fuera ni tan inepto ni tan inofensivo como siempre había creído. 

La comadreja se convirtió en su inseparable compañero, siguiéndole por todo el castillo, y, extrañamente, no le molestaba. Debía de reflexionar sobre ello, ya que estaban en viernes y, hasta el momento, únicamente se estaba dejando llevar. 

—¿Qué tenemos hoy? —Preguntó, mientras echaba azúcar en sus cereales. 

—Pociones dobles con los de Slytherin —Respondió la comadreja—. Snape es el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin. Dicen que siempre los favorece a ellos... Ahora veremos si es verdad. 

Justo en aquel momento Hedwig apareció con un sobre. Hasta ahora la lechuza de Potter no le había llevado nada pero lo reconocía como a su dueño, llegando a mordisquearle para robarle una tostada. Otra cosa que debía de comprar: chuchería para lechuzas. 

La carta, escrita con desigual letra infantil, decía.

Querido Harry, sé que tienes las tardes del viernes libres, así que ¿te gustaría venir a tomar una taza de té conmigo, a eso de las tres? Quiero que me cuentes todo lo de tu primera semana. Envíame la respuesta con Hedwig.  
Hagrid 

Draco debía de reconocer, al menos para sí mismo, que el gigante siempre le interesó. Pero la presión de la educación recibida y el saber que disgustaba a sus padres si llegaba a “confraternizar” con “ese ser”, le impidió siempre acercarse a él. Con una sonrisa en los labios, pues ahora que era Harry Potter no tenía ni educación ni padres ante los que responder, cogió prestada la pluma de la comadreja y contestó: “Sí, acepto encantado su invitación. Gracias.”, en un pequeño trozo de pergamino, y la envió con Hedwig. 

Las clases de Pociones se impartían en un calabozo, y volver a sus mazmorras llenó de añoranza a Draco. Regresar a ese aula, en la que tan buenos ratos había pasado, lo hizo enormemente feliz. Como bonus, los Slytherin compartían clases con ellos y podría deleitarse con su compañía tanto como quisiera. Sin lugar a dudas, Pociones se había convertido rápidamente en su clase favorita. 

Severus, como Flitwick, comenzó la clase pasando lista y, como Flitwick, se detuvo ante el nombre de Harry. Aunque claro, ni gritó ni desapareció. Eso hubiera sido… extraño. 

—Ah, sí —murmuró—. Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva... celebridad. 

Draco siempre creyó que Severus compartía su disgusto contra el “niño dorado”, pero al ser él quien debía estar bajo su afilada mirada, comenzó a creer que más que disgusto, era puro y duro odio lo que el profesor le confesaba a Harry Potter. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Acaso no era un espía de La Orden? ¿No era su principio proteger al “niño dorado”? Entonces, ¿por qué acosarlo de esa forma?

“Dragón” y sus amigos rieron tapándose la boca, mientras Severus terminaba de pasar lista y miró a la clase. Sus ojos eran negros, fríos y vacíos y hacían pensar en túneles oscuros. Tenía a todos temblando con una simple mirada. “¡Chúpate esa, McGonagall!” Eso era carisma.

—Vosotros estáis aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones —comenzó a hablar casi en susurros, a pesar de que se le entendía perfectamente. Severus tenía el don de mantener a la clase en silencio, sin ningún esfuerzo, normalmente temblando de miedo—. Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de vosotros dudaréis que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguéis a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos... Puedo enseñaros cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si sois algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar. 

Intercambió una mirada con la comadreja, quien se sorprendió al verlo sonreír, en medio del sepulcral silencio que siguió al pequeño discurso de Severus. Cerca de ellos, Granger parecía desesperada por empezar a demostrar que ella no era un alcornoque. 

—¡Potter! —Dijo de pronto Snape—. ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo? 

¡Oh, sí! Recordaba esto y el enorme ridículo de Potter. Un mal comienzo para su relación con Severus. Él lo enmendaría. Vió como Granger agitaba el brazo en el aire esperando llamar la atención del profesor. ¿Siempre fue tan irritante? Miró de reojo a Ron, que parecía totalmente desconcertado.

—Una poción para dormir bastante poderosa, señor —contestó ante la mirada de desconcierto de la comadreja. —Ambos forman parte del Filtro de Muertos en Vida. 

Los ojos de Severus se volvieron aún más oscuros al tiempo que sus labios se curvaban en una mueca de desprecio. 

—¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar? 

Hermione agitaba la mano tan alta en el aire que no necesitaba levantarse del asiento para que la vieran, pero Draco sabía perfectamente la respuesta. Al fin y al cabo, era algo de primer nivel. 

—En el estómago de una cabra, señor. —y pudo oír los claros comentarios de asco de sus compañeros, mientras que una sonrisa de suficiencia aparecía en sus labios. No sabía si esto le iba a granjear el afecto de Severus, pero al menos su admiración sí. 

—Parece que has hecho los deberes antes de venir. ¿No es así, Potter? 

Draco sonrió mirando directamente a aquellos ojos fríos. No necesitaba mirar los mugrientos libros, Pociones siempre fue su clase favorita y tenía especial talento para ella. 

Severus seguía haciendo caso omiso de la mano temblorosa de Granger, que se levantaba a cada pregunta para bajar desilusionada por sus respuestas. 

—¿Cuál es la diferencia, Potter; entre acónito y luparia? 

Ante eso, Hermione se puso de pie, con el brazo extendido hacia el techo de la mazmorra, cual alta era. Tan solo le faltó subirse al pupitre para hacerse más visible. 

—Son dos denominaciones distintas de la misma planta, señor. —Granger se dejó caer desinflada en su asiento.

Severus no parecía muy complacido ante sus respuestas. Tal vez su odio era irracional, a pesar de pertenecer a La Orden. 

—Bueno —Gritó Severus mirando a todos—, ¿por qué no lo estáis apuntando todo? —se produjo un súbito movimiento de plumas y pergaminos. 

Severus parecía bastante enfadado y la pagó con los Gryffindors, en general. Nada fuera de lo normal, claro. Tras ponerlos a trabajar en parejas, pasó lo que tenia que pasar en una clase de Pociones en este y en cualquier universo o tiempo: Longbotton arruinó su poción poniéndolos a todos en peligro.

—¡Chico idiota! —si antes no estaba totalmente enfadado, ahora Severus era la visión del mismísimo Caronte exigiendo el alma del desgraciado—. Supongo que añadiste las púas de erizo antes de sacar el caldero del fuego, ¿no? —dijo tras hacer desaparecer el caldero y todo su contenido

Las pústulas comenzaron a salir por la nariz de Longotton, que lloraba y se quejaba sin cesar, ante la mirada atónita de la mayoría. Ya se acostumbrarían. 

—Llévelo a la enfermería —ordenó Severus a Finnigan. Luego se acercó a él, que había estado trabajando con la comadreja cerca del incidente. 

—Tú, Harry Potter. ¿Por qué no le dijiste que no pusiera las púas? Pensaste que si se equivocaba quedarías bien, ¿no es cierto? Éste es otro punto que pierdes para Gryffindor. 

Y así quedó demostrado el irracional odio de Severus hacia Potter. 

Al salir de clase corrió hasta alcanzar a “Dragón”, tal vez esta fuera su mejor oportunidad.

—Dragón —le dijo—, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?

Frente a él, todo el primer año de Slytherin se volvió y lo miró de forma extraña. “¡Maldición! No lo hice, ¿verdad?” Pero las miradas de sus compañeros de Gryffindor le confirmaron su error. Sí, lo había hecho. “¡Me he llamado Dragón en público!” La sensación de vergüenza se encontró con su recíproca en los ojos acerados frente a él. Ahora sí que jamás podrían ser amigos. ¡Acababa de humillarse frente a todos! ¡Por partida doble! “¡Oh, no! ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué yo?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
